


A Mice Day

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Caretaking, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Season/Series 06, spoilers for 6.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: Standing in the middle of the kitchen, fully on top of one of the chairs they picked up at an antique sale, is David, his hands up by his face, eyes darting around frantically. There’s a box of kitchen utensils spilling its contents over the wood floor at the base of the chair. Sweat drips down his back as Patrick’s breaths come in ragged gasps. His fear that something awful happened has left him with an excess of adrenaline coursing through his body that brings on shakes. He forces himself to grip the door jamb and closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens his eyes again David hasn’t moved more than his eyes.“David, baby, what happened?”David turns wide eyes to Patrick and he releases another sequence of unintelligible squeaks.Patrick forced himself to release his grip on the wall. David is fine. David is fine physically, but still terrified. Patrick takes a step toward him, smile edging up the side of his face. He needs to needle David out of the fear. “You’re going to have to try actual words, now. Unfortunately, my ears can’t make out that frequency.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 210





	A Mice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> This is for samwhambam who prompted **David sees a field mouse at the new house** in the jukebox and I couldn't help myself. Two hours and 1.4K later and here we are. 
> 
> The title is a pun, because I cannot help myself. You're all very welcome. I will be graciously playing the part of Ted and sweeping Alexis off her feet in New York City.
> 
> I rated this low, but there are two F-bombs in this story. As they're also frequently in the show—I figure you should be okay. I only rate it higher when I include a lot.

When he hears the shriek followed by a large clatter, Patrick drops his end of the dresser and just hopes Stevie does the same. Patrick takes off at a run. He’s in through the open front door in moments and is speeding through the house.

“David? _David_!”

The response is garbled and high pitched but _is_ a response. Patrick manages a deep breath as he makes his way toward where the noise came from, past the piano they’d had professional movers get in, and the clutter of boxes still left to be unpacked. Nothing is quite where David wants it and Patrick skids around obstacles before skidding to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, fully on top of one of the chairs they picked up at an antique sale, is David, his hands up by his face, eyes darting around frantically. There’s a box of kitchen utensils spilling its contents over the wood floor at the base of the chair. Sweat drips down his back as Patrick’s breaths come in ragged gasps. His fear that something awful happened has left him with an excess of adrenaline coursing through his body that brings on shakes. He forces himself to grip the door jamb and closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens his eyes again David hasn’t moved.

“David, baby, what happened?”

David turns wide eyes to Patrick and he releases another sequence of unintelligible squeaks.

Patrick forced himself to release his grip on the wall. David is fine. David is fine physically, but still terrified. Patrick takes a step toward him, smile edging up the side of his face. He needs to needle David out of the fear. “You’re going to have to try actual words, now. Unfortunately, my ears can’t make out that frequency.”

David gives him a glare that only serves to encourage Patrick and he smiles in return. He takes more confident steps towards his husband who is still crouching on the chair. “There was a  _ mouse _ ,” David whispers furiously when Patrick is beside him.

“A mouse?”

“Or _maybe_ a rat!” David answers, his voice rising in volume but still very high in pitch. “I don’t  _ know _ ! Whatever it was, was _very_ emboldened. It scampered clear across the kitchen as if I wasn’t even here!”

Patrick brings his hand up to cover his mouth and keep the laughter inside. David isn’t really paying attention though, still looking for the rodent. When he thinks it’s safe to speak, his voice is round with humor.“The audacity of that mouse.”

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Stevie whispers furiously from the doorway. She’s also sweaty, flannel tied around her waist and hair askew. 

“David saw a  _ very bold _ mouse,” Patrick informs her, glancing back over his shoulder. 

“It  _ might _ have  _ been _ a  _ badger _ !”

Patrick looks back up at David, amused. “A badger?”

“Oh for fucks sake, it was probably a field mouse.” Patrick shot a glare at Stevie but she couldn’t have possibly seen it from how hard her eyes were rolling. “You’ve got a giant lawn. There must be a million of them.”

Patrick sighs heavy and long, because suggesting there was more than one was not going to help anyone get David off of the chair. Stevie seems awfully pleased with herself, though. 

“A million!” David squawked. 

Stevie strolls into the room amongst the boxes. “Yeah, the one you saw probably is having babies somewhere under the cabinets right now.”

David is right. Stevie never helps. Patrick turns back to David and reaches out a hand. “Why don’t you come down from the chair?” 

David’s hand almost drops into Patrick’s but shoots back up to his face. Patrick feels his heart swell a little while David glances around wildly. He’d promised Mr. Rose he would protect David from all the things to the best of his ability. He should have anticipated the mice. 

“It’s still here.”

Patrick smiles up at David, aiming for practical with a side of teasing. “Yup. We’ll put out traps and take care of it. I think you scared the mouse well enough that he’ll be less bold now.”

“What kind of traps?” David asks, taking Patrick’s hand and letting Patrick guide him safely to the floor like he’s descending from a carriage. His arms entwine around Patrick’s shoulders and David soothes himself by rubbing Patrick’s back. “You’re not...going to, like, _kill_ them. Are you?”

“If you get the humane ones they’ll just come back,” Stevie snarks, looking under the gray cabinets David loves.

David’s gaze turns hot as he turns to glare at Stevie. “I don’t kill bugs; I am not going to start killing higher order animals.” David swings his head back to Patrick, and his voice is soft as he says, “We’re not. You’ll get the safe ones, right? And we’ll let them out far, far away from the house.”

“We?” Patrick asks.

“The royal we,” David answers with a sniff and a nod. His hands have slid up to massage Patrick’s shoulders. It's as familiar and comforting as the slightly imperious tone that has crept into David's voice. 

“Think you’re gonna make it?” 

“Unclear,” David returns, his head falling back as his lips curl up into a smile. His eyes have crinkled at the corners as he shakes his head softly. “Unclear if I will survive this assault on my nerves.”

“I think your nerves will be just fine,” Patrick promises, using his hands on David’s waist to pull his husband in close. His husband in their house. Patrick has been envisioning this moment since the first time they drove past and David had waxed poetic about the stone cottage. David presses his lips to Patrick’s and it’s their first official kiss in their new house.

“Oh my god! Could you not, please? We still have a whole half a truck to empty today.” Patrick pulls back and nestles his head under David’s chin. Stevie is waving her hands in big circles at them that reminds Patrick of David. “You two can do all that after you feed me and when I leave with the wine I was promised.”

“I’m feeling a bit peckish actually,” David confides as Stevie exits the kitchen, muttering under her breath about the dangers of being friends with newlyweds. 

Some things will never change, Patrick supposes and he doesn’t want them to. Almost any exertion, physical or emotional, make his David hungry. Patrick presses another kiss to his husband’s lips and is gratified that David chases his lips when Patrick pulls back. “You’ll be fine.”

“Come on, Brewer,” Stevie calls from the front door. “Let’s make sure you didn’t break the dresser.”

“You broke the dresser?” David asks, his head tilting sharply to the left while a full frown develops on his lips. 

“Probably not,” Patrick comforts, bringing his hand back up to stroke David’s face. “I was a little more worried that something terrible happened to my new husband in our new house. Thankfully, it was just a minor diversion.”

“ _ Umm _ , it was a _rat_ ,” David says, his face scrunching in disagreement, “ _ possibly _ a _badger._ I don’t know that we would call that minor.”

“David, we agreed you could be done bringing things from the truck to the house if you put the boxes in the room they belong and start unpacking,” Patrick reminds him, his voice turning stern. “So, why don’t you work in the utensils that are on the floor?”

“It’s just _that_ ,” David explains swallowing, his hands moving down his body, “it’s...really hot, and I don’t— do well when I overheat.”

Patrick bites back the sarcastic comment about sweaters on a 30 degree day. Mentally, he’s already added mice to the list of things that terrify David, along with the moths and bugs with milky exoskeletons. Patrick needs to put in an order for lunch before David’s peckish turns into full on hangry. “Okay, well, Stevie and I are going to finish the truck. I’ll call in a pizza if you find the plates.” 

Unable to help himself, he presses a kiss to David’s neck before slipping out of his arms. The last thing he wants to do is be unloading the truck for the entirety of the day. 

“Mkay, there’s a lot of specific organizing, umm,” David calls after him as Patrick threads his way through the boxes in the front room. “that needs to happen around the kitchen, which may delay plates being ready for food... when pizza comes...so you might want to just, you know, have them drop off the paper kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little bit of silly in these rough times. Wishing you health and safety. 
> 
> If you need me, find me on tumblr under doublel27.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A Mice Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188170) by [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony)




End file.
